<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop Romance by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600212">Rooftop Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, POV, Semi-Public Sex, big boobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a foreign student, you've grown fond of Xenovia over time, and feel ready to confess your love to her. It goes surprisingly well. Too well, in fact, although you can't complain about the results that come from that confession. (Commission)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life at the new high school wasn't as bad as you were worried it was going to be.</p><p>You had transferred over here as a result of being a foreigner, with your parents being required to travel for their business plans. Ironically, they ended up doing a lot more traveling out of Tokyo as a result, so you were left home alone quite often.</p><p>Still, Kuoh wasn't such a terrible place to go to school. The educational system was fair, the outfits weren't so awful, though you imagined the girls' design to be uncomfortable compared to your own, and the grounds were well kept and tidy at all times. The only downside was that you had to restart anew in regard to your social life.</p><p>With the move to a whole other country, you found it difficult to make new friends. This is in spite of the fact you had taken the time to learn Japanese and how to write the kanji. You supposed as a result of your foreign looks that you were alien to them, and you could understand; you felt as though you were living on another planet with how isolated you were, even if you weren't trying to be.</p><p>“Hey, I was just looking for you. I didn't see you by the stairs yet.”</p><p>On the bright side, you managed to make at least one new friend.</p><p>She was called Xenovia Quarta, herself a fairly new student to the school. While she had been here for some time, she still had some sense of understanding how it was to be the new person in school, even if she herself had met some people she could at least click onto.</p><p>But she took a shine to you, telling you about her interests in swords. You couldn't help but think that she still held some secrets to herself. With her hair that reminded you too much of the Earth, she didn't look like the kind of person that would want to make friends. There was this vague look on her at times, though it was a stunning sight when she did smile. It was as if a heart had melted out of a frozen cube, showing the humanity that you thought she had.</p><p>“Sorry,” you replied, “I'm running a little late. I didn't even get to grab my lunch.”</p><p>“I see,” Xenovia said, giving you that warm expression you had just been thinking about, “do you wish for me to walk with you, then?  I don't mind if it takes time out of the lunch period.”</p><p>“Uh, sure.” It was different today, though you didn't mind it. Xenovia was used to waiting for you at the steps leading to the roof, where you would often eat lunch and converse about life and school. You had to admit, it was always weird how you were the only two that ever ate up there. Given how easy it was to access the top of the school, it was incredible that you didn't see multiple cliques gathering up there for one reason or another.</p><p>“I think lunch is going to taste great today,” Xenovia said out of nowhere, “there's just something in the air that I can sense.”</p><p>She wasn't completely wrong; after getting to know her for so long, you were ready to confess your feelings to her. Your heart was racing as she kept so close to you, as it was slowly dawning on you that the time to admit as much was drawing near.</p><p>You just hoped you had the balls to actually say those words to her before the period was over.</p><p>##</p><p>“Your bento looks pretty nice today.”</p><p>“Oh c'mon, there's nothing that special about it, is there?”</p><p>As you and Xenovia sat together by the fenced off edge of the roof, she took one look at your meal that you had prepared the previous evening. You mused that might have a bit to do with why it looks so special to her, as it still seemed rather delectable after hours in the fridge. A few cut up pieces of a sushi roll, some chicken strips deep fried in beer batter, rice, and a small salad made up your lunch, though you could at least say you were able to fill up on it.</p><p>“You put a lot of heart into it,” Xenovia explained, “it really shows in the end result.” You supposed she wasn't wrong, but it never really felt as though you were taking your time with everything, save the chicken and how well cooked it had to be.</p><p>“Did you want to try some?” you asked her, holding up a slice of sushi with your chopsticks.</p><p>“It's not going to hurt me if I do, right?” she asked.</p><p>“This is just...food.” you replied. “Unless you have a seafood allergy?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Xenovia replied, “No, I think I'm fine, but thank you for the concern.” She opened her mouth wide, expecting you to feed it to her. You went along with it, holding the sushi up before dropping it into her mouth. The blue haired girl caught it with ease, chomping down with delight in how it tasted. “That's really good...” she moaned. “Maybe I should have you make my lunches for me instead.”</p><p>“That might be a bit more work...” you said, though you weren't completely against it. She began to munch away on her warm bun roll, which she purchased prior to meeting with you. It did look rather tasty, given the texture of the hard outside, but as you already had so much for yourself you felt it would be rude to ask for even just a nibble.</p><p>“So, did you ever give my offer any consideration?” Xenovia asked.</p><p>“About joining the Occult Research Club? I have, but I don't know if it's for me.”</p><p>“But it'd be great for us to hang out more! It just feels like we aren't spending as much time together as we should...”</p><p>“We do tend to get busy,” you admitted, putting your chopsticks down after finishing half your chicken, “but I also don't know how I feel about your leader. It just seems like she's especially haughty in who she chooses to join, like there's an elitist attitude to everyone there.”</p><p>You thought for a moment that Xenovia was going to defend her club president, instead seeing her grow hesitant. It was as if she had something to say, yet she couldn't. You wanted to press harder about that, but it was clear she wanted to change the subject when she asked, “Out of curiosity...did you ever have a girlfriend back home?”</p><p>You were lucky you didn't choke on your salad when she asked that, as it was an unexpected moment in your lunch period. You could see where the discussion was going, although you thought it would end up going the other way around, with you getting the ball rolling on such a discussion.</p><p>“N-No, I never did!” you stammered. “I had a lot of friends, but out of all of them, I never had someone I thought I could date!”</p><p>Xenovia nodded, humming in thought. She looked on at the fence surrounding the roof as if she had given matters some thought. Her expression was unreadable, as if giving everything else some consideration. You figured you might as well get the ball rolling, as you felt there was no other reason she would ask about it.”But...you're the only real friend I've had since I came here and attended Kuoh. And I've gotten to know you pretty well over time.”</p><p>“This is...true...” Xenovia said, still in thought.</p><p>“And I think...I really like you, Xenovia.”</p><p>Your confession seemed to get her to raise her head up, turning to face you. “Thank God...” Xenovia said with a light laugh, her lips curling into a smile. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to say something about that.”</p><p>“You mean...?”</p><p>“Since the day you came to the school.” Xenovia's admission took you by surprise. You didn't think that a person was capable of such immediate attraction; heck, in your case you felt you had to get to know her for even longer than this to realize you liked her. And yet here you were, finally confessing your love to the blue haired girl, seeing her smile as if it was about time you had gotten to this point. “I can't explain it, but there was something about you that I truly admired. Besides the fact you were still new to the area, and in need of friends.”</p><p>“I-I see...” you said. Xenovia leaned into you, cupping her hand onto your chin to keep you facing her. She leaned in for a kiss, locking your lips together in an embrace that you felt sealed the deal in regards to the affection between the both of you. Your eyes shut as you took the embrace, feeling her hands drop down on your lap. Even through your school pants, you could feel her fingers pressing down on your thigh, your nostrils exhaling as a result. Her tongue stuck out of her lips, trying to pry yours open and play around with your mouth. You welcomed her to do so, letting her tongue slip through and dance around with yours.</p><p>The pressure her fingers had on your thigh was alluring in some manner, likely as you never let any other person touch you in that area. As you continued to keep your lips locked, you shivered as Xenovia pushed closer towards your groin, reaching for the bulge that was beginning to form there. You had no idea if she was aware of it throughout your talk, as your shyness brought it to rise up, but it certainly continued to draw her in.</p><p>Pulling away from you, Xenovia licked her lips to get rid of the saliva that bridged between you, her smile still spread across her lips. “You feel so big...” she said. “I can't honestly lie, there's a small part of me that couldn't help but notice this.”</p><p>You chuckled. “Don't tell me you're just interested in my cock...”</p><p>“It's not only that,” she said, shaking her head, “I do like you for more than just this. But it's a little more complicated than that.”</p><p>“How complicated...” Your words were cut off as Xenovia locked your lips together once again, rubbing her fingers gently over your groin. She hummed in delight of your mouths being so close together, with her tongue managing to dance circles around your own. Your attention was fixated so much more on her lips, how soft they were against your own. It left her fingers attentive to your bulge, giving it a press so she could properly identify how big you were. Admittedly, this was a bit too fast for you as you only just now confessed your love to the blue haired girl, but she seemed intent on making this official.</p><p>It did, however, make you wonder if there was desperation coming from her if she had been wanting to date you for this long...</p><p>You heard your zipper being pulled down by her fingers, with Xenovia reaching in and grabbing hold of your phallic piece. Your eyes opened briefly, just to see her rub her thumb around the skin and up to the glans, all as she continued to embrace your lips for the kiss. Your eyes shut again, with your hand reaching out for hers to guide the motions as she tugged on your member. She chuckled into your mouth, amused with your assistance.</p><p>She pulled away from your lips once again, keeping her eyes locked on you while she continued to massage her palm around your shaft. She wanted to watch you moan in pleasure, watching how you reacted to her playing around with your dick with such simple gestures. Her thumb soon pressed over the tip, rubbing the precum that had started to ooze right out.</p><p>“That feels good,” Xenovia said, pressing her fingernail down into the slit. “Can I give it a taste?”</p><p>“Sure...” you moaned, your head rolling around your neck as you awaited her to take things further.</p><p>Xenovia helped you up to your feet, where you leaned your back against the fence surrounding the school's roof. It was there for obvious reasons, but none of that mattered while the blue haired student remained on her knees.  She helped to undo your belt and the button holding up your pants, letting your cock breath more freely. Studying your length and girth, she took time to analyze the shaft, even as her fingers covered up a good portion of the rod. She used her thumb to tease away at the nub, then continuously ran it back and forth on the length as she tried to rub it into the skin like a lotion.</p><p>There obviously wasn't enough to go around it, so Xenovia decided to make due with something else to help you out; her mouth. It had been watering through most of the time that she had been gazing at your cock, and you figured she would at least manage to put the saliva that had been building up inside to good use. Her lips pushed over the crown, and right away you could feel the warmth of her spit inside her mouth, with her tongue swirling around the tip as she tried to gather up the precum.</p><p>“Holy shit...” you groaned. “Have you been practicing?”</p><p>Xenovia's answer was slightly muffled, looking up at you as your dick remained in her mouth. Though she nodded her head, making it certain that she knew what her proper response was She pushed further down the rod as it slipped through her lips, with the girth going against her uvula before heading for the throat. Her eyes shut as she shivered, suddenly aware of the strain that she was about to go through. You watched as she pushed further, making an attempt to swallow it down the throat with ease. There was some pause coming from her, though it was likely to keep down any gagging that could come from this, though you thought it to be incredibly hot as she did so.</p><p>Her mouth pushed all the way down to the base, leaving the blue haired girl satisfied with her success in fitting your cock inside her. She bobbed her head along the length, moving it back and forth while she started to undress her cape and the corset wrapped around her torso as part of the school uniform. Once that was off, she undid her blouse, showing off her large breasts to your amazement. You had no idea they were that large without the clothing over her, nor did you realize she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.</p><p>The sight of her boobs had your heart racing, watching on as Xenovia continued to suck you off with her lips. You held onto the fence as she brought her cheeks in, pulling back with a loud pop off your dick. She then proceeded to position herself so that her boobs could reach your erection, wrapping them nicely around the stick. You exhaled, her chest heaving slowly as the blue haired girl continued to play with your cock, letting her boobs slide up and down while her saliva was massaged into your skin.</p><p>“It feels really good...” you groaned.</p><p>“I have to agree,” Xenovia said, “it's actually very nice for my own skin.” Xenovia continued to massage away at your shaft, rubbing her boobs about until your member was finally smoothed out by the spit she left behind. She brought her lips back out to meet with your crown, the tongue flicking at it on occasion to get more of your precum down her throat.</p><p>After enough time had passed, you decided to return the favor for Xenovia, letting her take your place on the fence as you knelt down before her. “You really don't need to help me out...” she insisted. “I'm already rather wet down there...”</p><p>You ignored her, as you honestly wanted to have a taste of her muff just to see what it tasted like. Pulling down her panties, you could see just what she was talking about, as the cotton was mostly dampened, with the skin surrounding her clit and folds also moistened by her fluids. As you leaned into her groin, you held onto the fence where Xenovia's hands rested, keeping close to her as you started to lick at her wet folds.</p><p>Xenovia moaned, her jaw open wide as she let the sounds of pleasure escape. You had some concern that you both might be heard from the ground level, but you at least hoped you were so far off the ground that nobody could hear such quiet moans to start off. You didn't quite know what you expected from the taste of her snatch, but hearing her moan from the motions your tongue made were all you needed to keep going for her pleasure.</p><p>Her hands soon moved to your head, pulling you into her crotch. Your nose had been bumped against her clit, hearing her coo to the way your tongue pushed through her curtains. You swirl your tongue around her canal, hearing Xenovia's voice grew louder as you managed to burrow deeper. Your tongue started to flick around her tunnel, feeling the nectar splashing around before it went down towards your throat. You swallowed the juices as they came down, hearing the blue haired girl heave from the motions you made.</p><p>Soon enough, Xenovia let your head go, allowing you to pull away from her groin. This, of course, allowed her to tackle you down to the ground. As she sat atop your lap, she unfastened her skirt from her waist, now practically naked. “Okay, here goes the big one...” Xenovia said, pushing the tip of your cock against her folds. “I'm so wet...I think I'm ready to take your cock...”</p><p>“W-Wait, not that hole just yet!” you shouted hesitantly.</p><p>“But...I want it in there...” Xenovia said, her face slowly turning red.</p><p>“I just want to try anal first,” you admitted, “but we can end it with your pussy afterwards.”</p><p>With a sigh, Xenovia silently agreed, though she knew that she would have an upside coming her way soon enough. She inched up so that your cock met with her asshole, pushing the crown and the little dab of precum on top against her rear. That little bit of clear ooze was enough to help get you inside her tight anus, with your smoothed skin and girth stretching it out to fit deep inside her. </p><p>"Oh my God…" Xenovia groaned as it stretched out her cavity, "I had no idea it would feel so tight inside me. It's really big in my asshole.. "</p><p>You had to laugh. "I don't think it would be any better in your vagina," you admitted, helping push her hips all the way down your shaft. Once it was nestled inside her ass, Xenovia began to rock away atop your lap, letting your girth push against her rectum.</p><p>"That's surprisingly good…" purred Xenovia, gyrating over your dick. "I never thought it would be this good having a dick in me, even if it's up my assss!" The blue haired girl gasped, her body locking up for a brief second. Your tip managed to press deeper in her cavity, likely uncomfortable for her.</p><p>She grabbed hold of your wrists, bringing your hands up to meet her breasts. On impact. You squeezed them in without thinking, hearing Xenovia mewl as you kneaded away at her mounds. You had never felt such softness before in your life, rubbing into them like the top of a soft mattress. The blue haired girl enjoyed it, so much so that she jutted her chest out to welcome you to fondle them further.</p><p>Xenovia continued to do the hard work, bumping and grinding over you while your dick throbbed away at her rectal cavity. She moaned deeply, sucking her lower lip briefly as her snatch began to grow wet, dampening up as if to plead with you to fill it soon. But you ignored the pleading pussy, as you took the most enjoyment out of how her ass felt with your dick inside.</p><p>After some time passed, Xenovia pulled you up so that you sat beneath her even as she continued to rock your cock. Your face became nestled between her tits, your hands still covering up the nipples even while doing so. She hummed as you tweaked the erect nubs, pinching down on them as they seemed to get the most rise out of her.</p><p>"You like playing with my nipples, don't you?" Xenovia asked, her hips bucking harder against you. "Keep fondling them, then. Fondle my boobs…you're the only boy I'd trust with playing around with them…"</p><p>You pulled back from between Xenovia's mounds, bringing your lips down on one of her nipples. She moaned as a result, giving at least one thrust into you that was harder in comparison. Deciding to test it further, you brought your teeth down on the nipple, nibbling lightly as you heard her shiver.</p><p>Then she groaned, looking back behind her as her ass dropped down on you. Your balls were getting crushed by the weight of her behind, which felt so soft when you were holding onto it a while ago. "I think your cock is throbbing against my asshole …" she said with a hiss. "I don't know if I want you to come just yet…"</p><p>Pulling your head back, you couldn't help but ask, "Why not?"</p><p>"I want to make sure you leave your cum in my pussy," Xenovia replied, cradling your head against her breast. "But it's  so good, the way it throbs in my asshole…I don't know what I want you to do…" A light whimper escaped her lips, curling her chin into her chest as she rubbed her face against your scalp. It was clear the pressure of your dick in her anus was too much for her to handle, but if she wanted it that bad, you felt obligated to make this worth it to her.</p><p>It was amusing, how much you were getting through just moments after confessing your love to the blue haired girl.</p><p>You squeezed in on Xenovia's breasts tightly, quaking underneath her busty body as you were unable to hold back. Your spunk shot into her rectal cavity, causing the blue haired girl to tense up, pushing your face back against her bosom. Her fluids were trickling from her snatch, though you were sure she had yet to experience a climax.</p><p>"D-dammit…" Xenovia said, lifting her ass off your waist. "That felt so good…but you already came…"</p><p>"I think we can work myself back to another erection…" you said with a sigh.</p><p>"You look like you need a cleaning anyway." After she left your lap, Xenovia got in her knees to suck on the seed that remained on your rod. The blue haired girl did a fantastic job cleaning you off, even if you already knew how talented she was with that tongue. The attention was enough to get you hard once more, stiffening back to full length inside her mouth.</p><p>Xenovia pulled away  when she r re alive you were hard, seeing the size of your dick once more. "Great!" she shouted with excitement. "I have just the way I want you to take me now."</p><p>Xenovia left your side as you stood up, rushing over to the fencing that surrounded the roof's edge. Leaning into it, her breasts pushed through the little holes, sticking her rear out as she looked back at you with a seductive gaze.</p><p>"Well? What are you waiting for?" Xenovia asked. "Aren't you going to mount me?"</p><p>"It's just that you're very close to the edge," you noted, "what if someone sees you from the ground?"</p><p>"Let them watch, then," she said with a smile, "I don't care as long as I'm with you."</p><p>With that as reason enough, you guided your cock against Xenovia's folds, watching as your crown glistened in the noon sunlight. The tip grew damp from her juices, which prompted you to push the whole of your length between her legs. Your blue haired lover took the hint, squeezing her legs in on your rod as it massaged the inner thigh, brushing over the folds to get dampened by her fluids. Every dry hump against her rear still made her groan, bringing her closer to the brink of heat. Her nipples were poking through the smaller holes, though the links left their imprint on her chest as she remained leaning against it.</p><p>Your cock was ready to push through, with the tip pressing into the folds before you put the weight of your hips against Xenovia's pelvic region. You heard a whimper through closed lips, with Xenovia preparing for you to do your worst, now that she had felt your girth inside her asshole.</p><p>Your crown slid through Xenovia's pussy, the girl growling as it stretched out her canal. She gripped the fence tightly, her fingers holding on as if her life depended on it. Her scalp rested against it as well, though she backed her ass into you for assistance. “It's...so thick!” she growled, her toes curling in even as she stood. “I think it was actually a better fit in my ass!”</p><p>“We could go back that if-”</p><p>“N-No! I want you to fill my pussy with your cum!” Xenovia pleaded. “Please...keep it in there...”</p><p>At her insistence, you continued to sheath your rod inside of the blue haired girl, stretching it out further until you hit the cervix. As you reared back, you heard Xenovia whimper in a deep voice, shivering before you began to pump against her ass. It sounded as if it were excitement, though you had never heard a woman make such a noise before in your life.</p><p>Thrusting into her backside, you heard Xenovia grunting and groaning through her teeth, her voice louder than you would have liked. Even if she didn't think they could be seen, you still had concerns that people down on the school grounds were going to hear her and wonder what you had been up to when you came back down from the roof. You were at least thankful that she sounded as if she enjoyed herself, moaning louder as a result.</p><p>“H-Harder!” Xenovia pleaded, her voice loud as she turned to look back at you. “Go harder! I can handle it, trust me! Fuck me harder, please!”</p><p>You proceeded to do so, going as hard as you could against Xenovia's ass. She panted harder through her lips, almost in rhythm with your thrusts. You groaned as you felt the veins pumping against her canal, your cock throbbing hard against her as the fluids began to drip down harder down the hole. The fluids dripped down your cock and to your balls, the trail it made tickling at your genitals. That made it harder to focus, but you felt your rod was ready to burst once more. As Xenovia clenched in on her canal, tightening the space you occupied, you could tell she was ready to explode as well, ready to climax from the sensations you had put her through.</p><p>Somehow, Xenovia managed to arch her body enough that she could look at you upside down, letting her see the half-dazed expression in her eyes and her tongue hanging out. You could see her breasts bouncing as well, the fencing imprinted on her soft orbs You brought your thumb to her open mouth, compelled to let her lick it as you pushed it in through the side. Her tongue rubbed against it as her voice grew higher in pitch, a good sign that she was close to the edge.</p><p>“I'm going to cummmm...” groaned Xenovia. “I'm going to...n-no, wait, I'm...cumming! I'm cumming!”</p><p>Xenovia growled, with your hips holding against her ass. You were prepared to burst as well, your dick swelling inside as it pushed into her tip. The blue haired girl was the first one to release, with her fluids dribbling out onto your cock like a shower. The stream of juices pooled up on the roof, resting at your feet. As your seed exploded inside of her, you saw the look in her eyes, her irises dulled as her eyelids flickered. It was a clear sign of pleasure from her, especially as her saliva was drenching your thumb as she bit down on it.</p><p>You popped your cock out of her sheath, with Xenovia panting heavily as she flushed out your fluids from her holes. She sounded disappointed in doing so, and you watched her clench her holes in after some time. “That felt incredible...” she said, panting heavily from the experience.</p><p>The bell signaling the end of the lunch period sounded, and you both got dressed as quickly as possible. “So, this is...official, right? We're dating.”</p><p>“Of course we are,” Xenovia said with a smile, fixing her hair up as she dressed up, “after all, the baby would need a father, right?”</p><p>You froze up, your eyes widening as your lips thinned. “Wha-baby?”</p><p>“I might be pregnant,” she said as she rubbed her belly, “I was rather curious how it might feel. I never experienced sex before, but I always wanted to practice it to have a baby.”</p><p>“This...this is just a breeding fetish, right?” you asked.</p><p>“Maybe. But you'll never know for sure.” Xenovia winked at you before wrapping her arms around you. “Let's get to class.”</p><p>This may have been the best lunch period you had in your lifetime, before or after transferring to Kuoh. But boy did that take you by surprise...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>